Evil Dragon's Daughter
by Lowerfrequency1
Summary: Robin has left to search for his Daughter, Severa, being transported into Corrin's camp while on his search.
1. chapter 1

**To start this fic off, I'll be placeing the first chapter during the battle with Robin, and this fic is from Robin's perspective.** **Please enjoy, Nientendo owns all rights to the Fire Emblem universe.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Robin had woken up again in a strange place, but this time in castle instead of the field he had woken up in. Sure he paid Anna a hefty sum to send him exactly where his daughter was, but this place seemed off from the natural flow of time, something he had become innately aware of since he had slain Grima and come back from being a soul drifting inbetween the outworlds. He even gained a few of Grimas powers, like the magic infused with darkness, his own natural healing speeding up, and even the ability to temporaily bring out his full strength, adding his magic ability to his physical attacks and physical abilities to magical attacks, an upgrade to Ignis.

He still was looking up at someone's face, a young man, around 20 years old with light blue hair, staring down at him with a puzzled look. He turned back around and asked an unseen person, "Felicia, what do you think we should do with this person, he can't be someone normal if he got in here?"

The unseen person, Felicia, seemed nervous as she answered the man, "I-I don't know Lord Corrin, ma-maybe Lady Camilla or Lord Takumi should ad-advise you on this matter."

"Or maybe you could try talking to him, instead of talking about him in front of him," Robin answered right after Felicia finished answering.

Oh, yes, that is a rather good id- wait, you're awake?!" The young man, Corrin jumped backwards away, pulling a sword out of its sheath, Felicia, whom Robin now saw was a young woman with pink hair in a maid, pulled out two knives, ready to throw one if need be.

"Well if I'm not, then I'm rather good at sleep talking, arn't I?"

Corrin seemed to relax as Robin brought himself up from the ground, although he never sheathed his sword though. Felicia slowy sheathed her knives, watching as Robin dusted himself off.

Robin never took his eyes off of them as he made sure he had everything, his grandmaster armor, his sword, Balmung, and the tomes, Mjolnir and Valflame, all currently still in his posession, once he had finished he noticed the third person walking towards, a tall purple haired woman, carrying an axe.

Corrin also seemed to notice her as he finally sheathed his sword and looked at her. "Big sis Camilla, what are you doing over here, with your axe out?"

"Oh dear, I saw you and little Felicia coming over here so I decided to join you if you were gonna do some combat traning, then I saw you find this man laying on the ground, and what if he attacked you, i had to have my axe ready"

"Well not much chance of that, the strongest magic I can use right now, without preparing, is only at the level of Arcthunder, and I don't believe that would be enough to cause much harm to this young man and he would have sheilded the young lady before it hit her, plus his sword offers some level of danger to me if I was unable to get my sword up in time."

Camilla seemed startled when she heard my blunt voice, and even startled by the fact I called them young. "You analyzed all that from the ground while laying down?"

"Yes, my name is Robin, I'm a tactian by trade, Grandmaster of Ylisse, which is a haildom of a different outrealm than this one, and currently looking for my daughter, whom I paid a hefty sum to an Anna who sent me to the closest realm or the realm she should be in."

"Tactian and warrior it seems with your weapons," Camilla seemed interested when he said he was a Tactian. "Maybe if you join my little brother's forces we could help you find your daughter?"

"Maybe, but I would like to see some of you're armies skills, maybe your brother and some of the force against me?"

"I think that would be fine, how about, me, Selena, Odin, Lazlow, Kagero, Subaki, and Oboro? I would like you, Xander, Ryouma, Takumi, and Hinoka to judge his skill, and Elise and Sakura be ready to heal injuries."

"That sounds like a good idea, we can use the arena for the sparring match."

Robin was thinking and then asked, "Can you tell about the people who you just named?"

"Yeah, Selena is a hero with a quick in-out combat style using a sword, Odin is a dark mage specializing in thunder magic, Lazlow is a hero with a more flowing, dance-like combat style, Kagero is a ninja who uses shueikans and daggers to attack from range or close, Subaki uses a pegasus to fly above his enemy and swope down with a naginata, and Oboro uses spears and naginatas," Corrin explained before continuing, "and I use swords, tomes, and dragonstones to transform."

Robin showed slight surprise at the mention of a dragon stone, the frown visable through his beard, causing Camilla to laugh and ask, "what does fighting a Dragon scare you?"

Robin shrugged and answered, "It's not preferrable, but I've fought thousand and three thousand year old manaketes before, although I feel he isn't the same as them, judging by his actions and thought process, he's only about twenty, meaning he's not a Manakete, maybe just a half dragon.

"You're right there, we don't know who Corrin's father is, but we know he isn't related to either of the Royal families by blood, as I've told him following Mother's wishs," a man wearing red armor answered as he walked over, followed by a woman in light easy to move in clothes and a thin layer of chainmail under," Kagero told me about the strange man you met here, so I ran over."

Corrin looked unsuprised, "still having her protect me?"

"Yeah, she also told me about you're plan, and I completely agree with it."

"So, Robin, who would you like to fight first?" Corrin asked as he turned towards Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

All the members of the army were sitting in the stands of the arena, staring down at the young man who stared in horror at the older man, as he stood there with his sword unsheathed. "So Lazlow, how long will you make me wait for you to make the first move or will I have to make it, huh?"

Lazlow's pale face slowy began to glow red as he unsheathed his sword and entered his original stance, one he only used against Selena and Xander, which caused Xander and Camilla to relieze something was wrong.

Corrin was frowning from where he stood when he saw that stance, such a stance was only possible for a dancer and it meant he would be dodging for most of the fight, yet Robin laughed and narrowed his stance, almost looking relaxed, yet something about him gave Corrin a bad feeling. Soon Lazlow gave a quick thrust that was knocked away before anyone could see the movement from the blade in Robin's hand and the next moment Lazlow was on the ground, faster then Xander or Selena could have done, even Lazlow's sword was missing from his hand, some thirty feet away. Xander was frowning as he saw this man's movements, leaving no openings or flaws at all, Peri on the other hand was staring out at Lazlow, completely confused on his loss.

Next was Subaki, as he rode high above out of reach. he never saw Robin reach for a tome, but the next instance he felt wind swish past him, enough to cause him to have to land or be knocked out of the sky and on ground the advantage of a mount didn't help, as Robin sent a small spark of lightning at him, paralyzing him. Leo had his eyes wide open and Nyx by his side was muttering, "Tomeless magic is only a theory yet he used it so easily and with so much control."

Kagero tried to disappear from his sight and try a sneak attack but all her shurikanns were knocked out of the air by wind magic, and when she tried close range, he simply knocked her out with the butt of his sword. Ryoma and Hinoka both frowned at this, while Saizo watched silently in disbelief as his fellow retainer was knocked out so easily.

When Odin came on, he looked much the same as Lazlow, and then went over to a wall and grabbed a sword, much to the suprise of all present. Robin smiled again as he saw the familar style again. Odin charged relying on precast flame magic on the sword and the raw strength he inherited from his mother and father. Yet much like Lazlow he ended up splayed out on the ground with sword some twenty feet away. Leo looked dumbfounded at Odin's skill with a sword and Elise seemed stunned at Odin's loss, as before that moment, she knew he had only lost to Lazlow and Selena before.

Oboro seemed ready to fight, but her very first spear thrust was stopped dead in its tracks. Every spear thrust after was either stopped or completely missed and Robin used her last thrust to knock the butt of the spear into her head, knocking her out. Takumi almost jumped out of his seat when he saw her be knocked out in such a simple manner.

Selena came out as her turn began before a mix of happiness, horror, and disbelief appeared on her face. She seemed to sigh as she then announced, " I'll have to be serious this time, huh Dad?"

Everyone present seemed to quiet down when they heard that. Robin smiled and nodded and with that purple flames appeared around Selena and every peson there felt danger from her at that moment as her sword, that she refered to as Tyrfing, crackled with electrcity she summoned from a tome she pulled out. Robin laughed as he had purple-black flames rise around him, and everyone present felt pure terror at that moment. Even Selena took a half step back, but then she smiled amd ran right at him, trying to get a hit on him, but he simply sidestepped and tripped her.

"Honey, you got your speed from me, you know?"

Selena tried to stand up but had to roll away as Robin approached, sword swung out, but was parried as it approached her father, sending the blade into the wall of the arena, sinking in halfway before stopping. Selena tried to move after her sword, but couldn't as Robin had stepped on the back of her leg, stopping her from moving at all while bringing his blade to her neck, ending the match with her defeat. Every person present was silent, knowing Selena's competitive streak and her hatred of losing. Yet she didn't blow up like everyone, except for Odin and Lazlow, expected. She seemed more excited, like even if she lost, it wasn't such a bad thing for her.

Robin removed his blade from her throat qnd sheathed it, just as Selena jumped forward to pull him into her embrace, crying. Selena sobbed openly in front of everyone, "Daddy, you came -sniff- back! I thought you d-died again, and-and I couldn't handle it i-if you had, uwahhhh!"

"Shhhhh, honey, I wouldn't go and die after I promised I wouldn't," Robin calmed her down as he returned the hug.

Selena seemed to calm down as Robin coaxed her out of crying. Yet she never let go, she clung to him, as everyone around stared at them, unuse to this Selena. Robin raised his hand and waved Odin and Lazlow over. They moved over until they were in talking distance, then a strong gust pushed them towards Robin and Selena, forcing them into Robins embrace as well.

"You three caused a bunch of trouble while I was gone, you know that?" Robin asked, "all three of your mothers almost hugged me to death when I was found, then they complained about how you all left before I came back, especially Cordelia."

Robin looked up as he heard footsteps approaching, straight at Corrin and his siblings, "I don't believe we need to have our match anymore, Robin."

"No, I believe we should go straight to talking and explaining, probably talk strategy too, while we're at it."


End file.
